1. Field
The present invention relates to a motor, and, more particularly, to a motor in which magnetic flux generated from magnets flows more efficiently through a rivetless rotor core.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a motor is a device to generate a rotating force upon receiving power. A conventional motor disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0161177 includes a stator unit installed at a fixed position, a rotor unit rotatably installed in the stator unit to rotate by interaction with the stator unit, and a rotating shaft fixed at a rotating center of the rotor unit to rotate together with the rotor unit, so as to transmit a rotating force generated from the rotor unit to the outside.
The stator unit includes an annular bobbin having a plurality of teeth formed along an inner circumference thereof such that wires can be wound on the respective teeth to form coils. The rotor unit includes a rotor core formed by axially stacking disc-shaped steel plates one above another, a plurality of magnets installed to be axially penetrated in the rotor core at outer circumferential positions of the rotor core, and separation-preventing plates installed at both ends of the rotor core to keep the magnets in the rotor core at fixed positions. The separation-preventing plates are fixed to the rotor core by means of rivets as the rivets are axially penetrated through both the rotor core and the separation-preventing plates.
In the above described conventional motor, it is necessary to provide the rotor core with a plurality of rivet holes in an axial direction of the rotor core such that the rivets are penetrated through the rivet holes to install the separation-preventing plates. However, in the case where the rivet holes are axially formed in the rotor core and the rivets penetrate through the respective rivet holes, the flow of magnetic flux through the rotor core may be hindered, and consequently, results in deterioration in the performance of the motor.
Further, installing the separation-preventing plates to the rotor core of the conventional motor needs a very complicated operation because the plurality of rivet holes should be first formed in both the rotor core and the separation-preventing plates, and then, the rivets are fastened through the respective rivet holes one by one.